1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for draining a component of a beverage forming machine.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Draining a beverage forming machine, such as a coffee brewer, before storing the machine can help prevent spills, protect the machine from freezing damage and/or reduce the weight of the machine. For example, some commercial coffee brewer machines include a tank that is used to heat and store water before it is used to prepare coffee. Before storing the machine, the tank may be manually drained into a sink or a floor drain with a drain tube, e.g., by removing a plug from a drain line. In some smaller machines, such as single serve coffee brewer machines, draining the hot water tank cannot be done by a consumer.